Discipline
by lolita-strider
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are gone for the night, leaving Kurogane and Fay alone to themselves. Kurogane tries to help Fay with his depression while they have the time, despite this being their date night.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the special day. Kurogane would actually have the whole house just to himself and Fay. Syaoran and Sakura were both staying with friends for the night. Sakura was bringing Mokona with her, too, so that took care of that. They had left in the morning a little before Kurogane went to his job. They made money easily enough by selling their clothes from other worlds, but he felt it was best to also get money from a normal job. That way, he could meet people and overhear things that could help him find another feather faster. Since he hadn't been in this world for very long, he decided that it was best he went in for work even though he had Fay alone at home. He'd be back soon.

Kurogane was worried about Fay, though. He didn't have much to do today until he came home since Sakura wouldn't be there. He knew he would spend the entire day curled up next to her, stroking her hair, doing anything to comfort her if she wasn't feeling well. This often resulted in him lying around depressed all day. Kurogane didn't think Fay's behavior was very good for the girl, but she needed someone to spoil her. Fay wasn't exactly made to take a career seriously, so him staying at home with her was probably the best plan of action. Kurogane would attempt to convince Sakura to get up, take a walk, enjoy herself, but she didn't always want to take the first step. He knew that she often was truly not up to it, but he was sure there was at least a possibility that she could feel better if she tried to have fun. It was difficult to encourage her when Fay would just kiss her cheek and completely undermine his authority.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he'd say to her softly. "I know you aren't feeling very good," He'd cuddle her and offer to just put in a movie instead.

Fay was lying limp in bed, topless. He started to push himself up and looked over at Kurogane who was finishing getting dressed; about to leave for work. He smiled a fake smile and rolled over.

"Fay,"

"Mm?"

"Before I get back from work, I want you to sew that swirling pattern Sakura liked on the new curtains. Remember, you almost got those ones that had that pattern, but they weren't the right color? I left the curtains and thread out on the table for you,"

"…okay," He mumbled into the pillow. "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

_"That would keep him busy, wouldn't it? It also gave him enough time to keep sleeping,"_ Kurogane could care less about the damn curtains. He just needed to remember details like that so he could come up with things for Fay to do so he doesn't just sit around depressed.

Fay got up out of hunger in a few hours and made himself some pasta. He pushed the curtains aside to make room to sit down and eat at the table. When he was done, he threw on a shirt and combed his hair so he'd feel more comfortable sitting on the porch bench. He stayed there for a couple of hours just looking out at the world, feeling empty.

He went back inside and showered before Kurogane came home. He took out a nice sweet lolita dress and worked to make his hair more feminine. Kurogane would be home soon, now. He put the curtains in a cabinet to clean up the house. He wouldn't be surprised if Kurogane wanted to have sex on the table while nobody was home. They hadn't done that in a while, and the idea excited him a little bit. He wanted everything to be completely prepared for the night. He went back to their bedroom and laid down on the bed waiting for him. They'd have plenty of time to have sex and for Kurogane to still get dressed up before their dinner reservation.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane walked in, and found Fay in the bedroom. He was strewn out on the bed smirking. Kurogane climbed on top of him, sticking his tongue into Fay's mouth. Kurogane stuck his hand up the dress and started to stroke and press on Fay's hips. Fay started to kiss his neck.

"Did you sew for me today?" Kurogane asked.

"What?" Fay looked up.

_"What the hell is he going on about? I'm trying to have sex, not a conversation,"_

"I asked you to sew that pattern Sakura like on the new curtains. Did you do that?" Fay looked a little annoyed.

"No, I didn't," he was about to start kissing him again, when Kurogane cut him off, asking,

"Were you feeling ill? Is that why you didn't sew today?" Fay looked confused, but then he smirked, and answered,

"Mm, I need a check up. I need to be held by you. Make me feel better," They continued making out.

_"He thinks this is a game," _thought Kurogane. _"He has no idea that I actually expected something of him,"_

"I'll go get our thermometer," Fay slowly dragged out the reply of,

"Better hurry," and smiled.

"Do you have any pain anywhere?" Kurogane asked as he took out a large thermometer. The largest they've ever come across, in fact. The long metal tip was extremely round. Kurogane remembered smirking when he found it. Fay had sent him to the store to buy a thermometer. He had his arms wrapped around Sakura and was practically begging him, even though he knew he would go out for him no matter what. Sakura's face looked drained now that she had promptly vomited after refusing to eat. Fay cuddled her on the bed. Kurogane told him that he'd bring her back plenty of medications for her to try, and he had also promised Sakura to bring her whatever she would like to eat once some more time passed and she thought she could digest something. That was a bit of a lie, though. They made her drink something, even if it was just soda, before she fell asleep. They also forced her to have about half of her lunch the next day, despite her pleading that they just let her be so that she wouldn't throw up any more. Fay spoon-fed her in bed, of course.

When he found that thermometer, he instantly knew Fay would love it…for himself. He put it and a second, more reasonably sized rectal thermometer, in the cart. Once Sakura was feeling well enough that Fay decided to let her sleep by herself, Kurogane surprised him with it as he locked the door for their much needed night alone. They'd both been extremely stressed and desperately needed to just fuck each other.

"I think I might be getting the stomach flu. You should probably keep me on this bed and rub my tummy before it gets worse. Also, my heart's beating really fast," Fay continued talking as slowly and sensually as he could, "Much too fast…"

"You poor thing," Kurogane sat down up against the headrest with his legs spread. "Alright, honey, you know the drill," Fay crawled over in between Kurogane's legs and sat down on his knees, leaning up against and kissing Kurogane. Kurogane reached up Fay's dress and slowly pulled his underwear down around his thighs. Kurogane continued to kiss Fay as he ran his finger along his asshole. He picked up the thermometer between his right thumb and finger. Fay opened his legs wider and stuck his ass out. Kurogane spread Fay's already wide-open and ready hole with both hands, and slipped the metal in. He only allowed it to poke out of Fay's bottom a slight bit. They both wanted it inside of Fay's rectum, but Kurogane was in no way interested in the risk of loosing it there, and hurting him trying to finger it out. In the past, they had also considered just leaving it in there, but leaving metal inside of your partner could definitely make them sick, so it seemed best to try and avoid that.

"Oh, god," Fay moaned as he fought his tongue into Kurogane's mouth. Kurogane squeezed and rubbed Fay's butt. He slipped a hand around to Fay's balls and started to give them attention, too. Fay was barely kissing him anymore. He was too busy panting. Kurogane ran his hand up and stroked the tip of Fay's penis before getting his head under Fay's dress. He clutched Fay's bottom again and licked at his ball sack. Fay was letting out high-pitched moans like a teenage girl who had never been touched before, and he was loving every second of it.

_"It has been a while since we've had sex…"_ Kurogane thought. _"But I guess he's always loud and easily excited, so I shouldn't feel too bad about it,"_

_"Beep. Beep. Beep."_ Kurogane twirled out the thermometer, sat back and looked at it. Fay collapsed into him, shaking from excitement. He buried his face into Kurogane's chest.

"Fay,"

"I love you so much," he heard Fay's muffled chirp.

"Fay. I think we both knew before I got the thermometer what your body temperature is," Fay was just cuddling and making happy noises. "You aren't sick,"

"Oh~ you think I'm faking? You haven't even listened to my heart. I told you that it was beating waay too fast," He got up and ran to get the stethoscope with his underwear between his thighs. He bent over with his legs spread as he got into the drawer. Kurogane enjoyed the view and decided to let Fay play some more. Fay sat back down on his knees, handing the equipment over. Kurogane unzipped the back of Fay's dress and exposed his chest. Fay sat and smiled as he pushed the cold metal onto Fay's chest and ran it over Fay's nipple. Instant perkiness. He fell into Kurogane's arms again and let him push the stethoscope onto his back. Then, he snuck it down under Fay's dress and pushed it up against his balls. More feminine sighs, with the occasional deep one mixed in. Then, Kurogane gently pressed on Fay's shoulder, wanting him to get off of him so that he could look into his eyes. Fay zipped his dress back up so it wouldn't fall off. He wanted Kurogane to see how pretty it looked on him for a while more. Kurogane hesitated as he looked into Fay's bright, cheery eyes and saw his sweet smile anticipating what he would say next.

_"This is all to keep him smiling more often,"_ Kurogane told himself.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you do as I said?"

"Um, what?" Fay was still smiling but the concern was in his eyes.

"I told you to do something, and later you lied and told me that the reason you didn't listen was because you were ill,"

"Kurogane!" his voice came out particularly high and upset; shocked at how resolute he was becoming. "You knew I wasn't really sick! You knew it was just for sex!"

"I was still serious when I asked you," Kurogane repeated himself. "Why didn't you do as I said?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal! I didn't think you'd care about the fuckin' curtains!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FUCKING CURTAINS! WHAT I CARE ABOUT IS THAT I DON'T WANT YOU SITTING AROUND DEPRESSED ALL DAY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO DO!" Fay started to tear up.

"I didn't know that was why," he said quietly. "I'm so, so sorry,"

"I know you're dealing with a lot. It was just something simple I came up with in hopes that you'll learn how to handle stress better. I just want you to be happy," Fay didn't know what to say.

"So, I need to correct the behavior," Kurogane started again. "So, I am going to have to punish you, all to help you learn,"

"You're going to discipline me? Like we do to Sakura and Syaoran when they talk back to us, or disobey our orders?" Fay looked at him skeptically, but it was obvious he hadn't gotten over the shock of their argument yet.

"No, not at all like how we discipline the kids…" Kurogane trailed off. "You've been such a bad girl, Fay. You disobeyed me and then lied to me to put off your punishment," He stroked the side of Fay's face and whispered in his ear,

"Remember to use the safe word whenever you wish,"

"I promise," Fay whispered back, smiling off the tears. Kurogane stood to face Fay with his arm crossed. The blonde twirled his hair in his finger and rolled his eyes.

"God, what the fuck. You never let me have any fun! NONE of my friends are FUCKING CONTROLLED LIKE HOW YOU CONTROL ME!"

"Lower your voice, Fay. I'm protecting you. I do everything for your happiness,"

"OH MY GOD! FUCK THAT! YOU JUST KEEP ME LOCKED UP LIKE YOUR LITTLE SLAVE! YOU NEVER LET ME HAVE WHAT I WANT!"

"I suggest you control yourself before you end up becoming grounded for the weekend. You need to learn how to do what I say when I say it. I want to hear your opinions, but you may not say that I "never let you have anything". I let you go on a shopping spree two weeks ago, with the money I go out and make for you. I CAN PUT AS MANY RESTRICTIONS ON YOU AS I LIKE TO KEEP YOU SAFE BECAUSE I AM IN CHARGE!," Fay pouted, refusing to make eye contact, crossing his arms. After maybe half a minute of "calming down", he looked up at Kurogane.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have faked sick,"

"Tell me why,"

"Because then it's hard for you to trust me when I have a cold that hurts so much that I don't want to get out of bed. Also, I'll do what you say. I just didn't think it was that big of a deal! I-"

"FAY!" Kurogane boomed. "LISTEN TO ME! STOP MAKING EXCUSES! I will be clearer next time I have a task for you that needs to be completed promptly. I want to hear apologies,"

"I'm sorry," Fay got up and hugged him, burying his face in his chest. "I didn't mean to be naughty. I just didn't want you to be mad at me once I realized how serious you were," Kurogane held Fay tightly.

"Instead you wanted me to worry that something was seriously wrong with you and you were in pain? You wanted me to waste money taking you to see a doctor because you didn't want to face your punishment?"

"I didn't think about that! I swear to god!" Fay whined.

"I don't understand why you behave so badly sometimes…" Kurogane sighed, and then started to rub Fay's back. "I love you. Everything I do is because I love you,"

"I love you, too. I am SO sorry!"

"The part where you faked sick…I know you really weren't thinking about how much it hurts me when you're sick. I know you just wanted attention,"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should never have yelled at you, either. It was stupid,"

"I know you also did it because you love getting your temperature taken, and you knew that it was a necessary part of the examination, which you enjoy dearly,"

"I love you, Doctor,"

"I love you, too," they finished their embrace, and Kurogane walked out to the kitchen. Fay started to walk out with him, but Kurogane just turned around and took his wrists. He forced Fay to walk backwards, leading him back to the bed.

"Sit down in time-out like a good girl,"

"But I'll miss you!"

"I'll be right back. Show me how well you can obey me when you don't let your emotions get the best of you,"

"How long?"

"Shush. You know you can't talk when you're in time-out,"

"I just want to kn-" Fay started to whine again.

"SHUSH. Mind me," Fay sat down on the bed frowning, looking up at him with his dazzling blue eyes. Kurogane had only left to get a chair from the kitchen. He carried it back and set it in the middle of the room. He put his hands on the sides of Fay's face and said,

"Good girl. It's so much more pleasant for both of us when you sit quietly and patiently in time out. Continue to behave for me, I'm going to give you your spanking and then this will all be over with," He walked him over to the chair and sat down.

"Can I have a kiss first?"

"One little kiss on the cheek," Kurogane followed through with his promise. "Bend over my knee, honey," he pulled down Fay's underwear down to his ankles.


	4. Chapter 4

_"SMACK!"_ Fay kicked his legs, slightly gripping the underside of the chair.

_"SMACK!"_ His dick started to press into Kurogane's leg through his dress.

_"SMACK!" _It was flipped up perfectly so there was plenty of access to his behind.

_"SMACK!" _Fay officially began his feminine whines and whimpers.

_"SMACK!" _The guilt-inducing sounds were getting louder and even higher pitched.

_"SMACK!"_ Kurogane's cock began to rise up against Fay's abdomen.

_"SMACK!"_

"Owww-!  
_"SMACK!"_

"Puh-leeeease! Stop it-!"

_"SMACK!"_

"You're hurting me!"

_"SMACK!"_

"Fay,"

_"SMACK!"_

"We both know very well that this is hurting you,"

_"SMACK!"_

"Please!"

_"SMACK!" _Fay let out a sound similar to a choked sob.

_"SMACK!"_

"Do I need to have you tell me why I am giving you a spanking?"

_"SMACK!"_

"It's because you love me and want me to be sweet and obedient, and associate misbehavior with pain," Fay cried.

_"SMACK!"_

_"That was said pretty matter-of-factly,"_ Kurogane smirked.

_"SMACK!"_

_"Maybe he had this fantasy earlier and wanted to try it out?"_

_"SMACK!"_

"Uhh~n!"

_"SMACK!" _

_"One more slap should satisfy this fantasy for him tonight,"_

_"SMACK!"_

"It's all over, Fay," he rose up and straddled his legs around Kurogane. He wrapped his arms around him and they pushed their chests together. They paused for a moment just to feel each other's excitement. Kurogane unzipped his pants. Fay mounted on him and began the familiar act of going up and down. Kurogane picked Fay up under his arms and carried him on to the bed, still inside of him. He put Fay on bottom and pulled out as Fay pulled his legs up with his knees bent. Kurogane stuck his cock back in him and took off his shirt as he thrusted. He leaned down over Fay, pressing his chest into him, kissing gently. Fay's legs moved a little as he was slammed into. He pushed his tongue around Kurogane's mouth and gripped his back.

"I think it's time to take off that pretty dress before we ruin it," said Kurogane. They rolled to the side and he unzipped Fay's dress. He sat up and Fay got on his knees as his dress was pulled over his head, and he still continued to be penetrated there. With the dress out of the way, he gave Fay a hand job as he kept moving around, until finally…

Kurogane was covered in jizz, and his own was seeping out of Fay and onto the bed. He pulled out and they kissed as he enjoyed Fay's real smile.

"Time to freshen up and go to dinner," Fay smiled his fake smile again.

_"Dammit. But, it's always nice while it lasts,"_

Fay set down the menu and locked eyes with Kurogane.

"Fay?"

"Hm?"

"I want you to vent to me about everything that's bothering you when we're alone. We can even set aside time specially for it, and you can always get my attention that you want to talk, okay?"

"Okay,"

"So?"

"So…?" Kurogane sighed.

"I really, really meant what I just said. I want you to practice talking about your worries, and frustrations, and all those other nasty things,"

"Well," Fay started, but the waitress stopped by to take their order. Fay was relived. He needed some more time to come up with something he felt comfortable sharing that wouldn't upset his lover.

"I worry that I'm not giving Syaoran enough attention," he said after the waitress headed off.  
"What makes you worry that?"

"He mostly just follows orders. He doesn't make an effort to talk to me. But, that shouldn't be his fault at all. It's all my fault because I'm his parent, and I should talk to him more, but Sakura is almost always home when he is, and you know, it's hard to just leave her for him, even for a short amount of time. She needs me so much more than him, but that doesn't make him need me any less,"

Kurogane smiled.

"Okay. I'll give him an extra push into having some alone time with you," Fay smiled back at him.

He was so relived. Now Kurogane would finally stop bothering him about his depression and they could just enjoy their night together.


End file.
